Pyro's Initiation
by Anti-XYo
Summary: Pyro joins the Brotherhood, but not until he passes four tests made up by the boys. Will he pass? Will he survive? Will Logan seek Revenge?


Pyro's Initiation  
  
By Half'n'Half  
  
Disclaimer: I burned it . . . What? Johnny helped!  
  
* * * *   
  
* * *  
  
The December air was crisp as Kitty skipped down the street with a large cookie tin. She hopped up the front steps of the Brotherhood Boarding house and knocked on the door. Lance opened it and smiled.  
  
"Hey Kitty!"  
  
Kitty hugged him and handed him the cookie tin.  
  
"I made you guys some Christmas cookies!" she said, smiling back at Lance.  
  
"Thanks!" Lance replied.  
  
Pietro ran between Lance and Kitty.  
  
"Come-on-Lance! It's-time! Let's-get-a-move-on!" Pietro sped off to the living room.  
  
"What's his hurry?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh, we're about to initiate John into the Brotherhood, umm, do you wanna stay?" Lance asked hopefully.  
  
"Umm…" Kitty started.  
  
Pietro zipped back into the hall.  
  
"Yeah, stay Kitty. I promise we'll wear pants under our togas this time!"  
  
As Pietro finished talking Freddy came down the stairs in his toga.  
  
"What? We're wearing pants? Aww man, I gotta go change." He headed back up to his room.  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Uhh, I umm, like, have some stuff to do back at the mansion, sorry."She quickly backed down the steps.  
  
"Ok, bye Kitty!" Lance waved, "Thanks for the cookies!"  
  
Pietro looked at the tin in Lance's hands.  
  
"She made you cookies?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Great!" Pietro grabbed the tin. "These will be perfect!"  
  
* * * *   
  
* * *  
  
The Brotherhood boys, clad in togas, stood in a circle around John.  
  
"Where's Wanda, yo?" Todd asked.  
  
"She's asleep; she didn't want to help with the initiation." Pietro said, taking out a scroll.  
  
Todd thought for a moment then nodded. "Ok, that'll work."  
  
The others looked at him skeptically. Todd smiled and Pietro shook his head.  
  
"Ok, lets begin." He unrolled the scroll and began to read. "You, John, are to be initiated into the Brotherhood of mutants in the oldest method of initiation. You will be given a task to complete from each of us in the order that we entered the Brotherhood. First will be Toad, then   
  
Avalanche, then Blob, and lastly me, Quicksilver. If you can complete these tasks, then   
  
you, Pyro, will be one of us."  
  
John smiled. "Bring it on mates!"  
  
"Brother Toad, please begin." Pietro said as Todd hopped up to John.  
  
"Ok, your first task is to wake my shnookums, Wanda, up without getting killed." Todd said.  
  
"And?" John asked.  
  
"And that's it, yo." Todd said.  
  
John shook his head. "This'll be cake!"  
  
The boys followed John upstairs and watched from the hall. John walked up to Wanda's bed and started a small fire at the end of it. He walked out of the room and slowly made the fire grow larger and larger. Wanda woke up, screamed, and began putting the fire out with her sheets. John could barely breathe he was laughing so hard.  
  
Wanda saw him laughing and growled. She hexed him and sent him flying down stairs. The other boys ran to see if he was alright and found him lying on his back still laughing like the maniac he was.  
  
"Come on mates, these tasks get harder…right?"  
  
Lance walked up and handed John a box of chocolates and a rose.  
  
"You have to go to the institute…" Lance started.  
  
"And give these to your little Sheila?" John asked, getting up off the floor.  
  
"Nope, I get to do that. Your gonna give those to Wolverine."  
  
"Your crazy, I like crazy!" Pyro said, he grabbed a large roll of duck tape and started taping the gas tubes from his flame thrower. "He's not getting these this time!"  
  
"Come on, you can do that in the car, lets go!" Lance said grabbing his keys.  
  
* * * *   
  
* * *  
  
The boys peered over the fence of the Xavier Institute. Logan was leading the new recruits in a training session.  
  
"This is gonna be easy mates!" John said as he and the boys hopped the fence and hid in the bushes.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait till he's inside so its more difficult?" John asked.  
  
"Nah, besides, he's ready for battle if he decides to kill you." Lance said.  
  
John got up and started walking toward Logan and the kids. The other boys stayed hidden in the bushes.  
  
John was getting closer to Logan when Amara turned and noticed him walking up.  
  
"Isn't that, that Pyro guy?" Amara asked Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, what's he doing with those chocolates?" Bobby asked.  
  
"And that rose." Jamie said.  
  
"What are you guys doing? We're in the middle of a training session!" Logan yelled at the kids who were standing and talking.  
  
Bobby pointed, Logan turned and saw John.  
  
"Pyro?" Logan yelled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"G'day mate! These are for you!" John said holding out the chocolates and rose.  
  
The students started laughing and Logan growled.  
  
"What are you trying to pull bub?"  
  
John smiled. "I'm just giving you a present."  
  
Logan's claws came out and he slashed the chocolates and rose in half.  
  
"Alright mate," John said baking away, "I'll, uh, talk to you later." John smiled and winked.  
  
Logan growled and chased John, who was cackling maniacally. When John ran through the bushes the other boys came out and they all hoped the fence.  
  
"Stupid kids!" Logan growled.  
  
* * * *   
  
* * *  
  
"Ha! I thought Logan was gonna kill you!" Freddy laughed as the boys walked into the boarding house living room.  
  
"Nah, maybe kiss you since you were so romantic." Lance laughed.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Pietro yelled over the group of the laughing hood boys."Lets keep going. Freddy, its your turn."  
  
Freddy smiled, "Mmmm, my task is will be yummy if you complete it. You must make lobster, a flambé, without blowing the kitchen up."  
  
They walked into the kitchen and found a large pan of lobster sitting by the stove.  
  
"Freddy, how did you pay for all this?" Lance asked.  
  
"Magnetos paying for food now, remember." Freddy said, "Come on Pyro, make the lobster!"  
  
John smiled. "I love lobster!"  
  
He put the pan on the stove and began to pour a lot of alcohol on the lobster. He then lit up his flame throwers.  
  
"He's gonna blow us up!" Lance screamed.  
  
All the boys ran away and hid, awaiting the explosion, nothing happened. Todd popped his head over the back of the couch.  
  
"Where's the explosion, yo?" He asked.  
  
All the boys came out of their hiding places and slowly walked toward the kitchen. They found John laughing and cooking the lobster which had a small flame contained on top of them.  
  
"Lobsters almost done." He said when he noticed the boys standing there.  
  
"Wha…but…you…how?" Lance stuttered dumbfounded.  
  
"I control fire, member mates?" John said laughing and taking the pan off the stove. "Hungry?"  
  
"Ah man, John, that was good!" Freddy said wiping his mouth.  
  
They all nodded in agreement, and John stood up.  
  
"Thanks mates. Now, what's my last task?" He asked.  
  
Pietro grinned. "Glad you asked. My task is the most difficult. Not many have tried it and lived to tell the tale!"  
  
"Ha! Now this is more like it! Bring it on!" John said.  
  
Pietro zipped off and came back holding Kitty's cookie tin.  
  
"For your final task you must…eat…one, I repeat, one whole cookie." He said opening the tin and holding it out to John.  
  
"Your kidding, a cookie?" He asked, a bit upset.  
  
"Not just any cookie, these are Kitty's cookies!" Pietro exclaimed.  
  
Todd and Freddy gasped and backed away from the tin, Lance just laughed.  
  
John took a cookie, chewed it, and swallowed. A few seconds later he fell to the ground moaning.  
  
"Oh man! My stomach lining!" He yelled, rolling on the ground holding his stomach.  
  
Pietro patted his head. "It's ok John. I couldn't eat the cookie either.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed a cookie.  
  
"Weak! You guys are weak!" He stuffed the cookie in his mouth, chewed is, and swallowed.  
  
The other boys stared in amazement.  
  
"But…those…Kitty cookies…how can you eat them?" Pietro asked.  
  
Lance shrugged as he swallowed another cookie.  
  
"Kitty feeds me her cooking a lot, so I kinda got used to it."  
  
Pietro shook his head ad turned to John, who had just recovered from the cookie.  
  
"Welcome to the Brotherhood Pyro." He said smiling.  
  
"Thanks mates, just do me a favor, never, ever make me eat those things again!"  
  
Pietro laughed. "The only one who eats those is Lance!"  
  
Lance smiled. "Yup, het lets go out to dinner to celebrate our new member."  
  
"Ok!" Todd started hopping up stairs, "I'll get Wanda!"  
  
The boys rolled their eyes.  
  
"We'll be in the car!" Lance shouted up to him.  
  
A minute later Todd ran out the door and into Lance's jeep.  
  
"She's not coming." He panted.  
  
Freddy laughed, "Hey Todd, your hairs on fire!"  
  
Todd screamed.  
  
"I'll take care of it!" John laughed. He minimized the flames until it was a single spark and he put it out with his fingers.  
  
Lance shook his head. "I live with lunatics!"  
  
Pietro smiled. "Takes one to know one!"  
  
They all laughed as they headed down the road to get dinner. 


End file.
